<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une putain d'mauvaise idée/ Such a bad idea by Narciss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396698">Une putain d'mauvaise idée/ Such a bad idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciss/pseuds/Narciss'>Narciss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>inFAMOUS: Second Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bad English, English, Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Translation, Two languages, both languages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciss/pseuds/Narciss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 langages, français et anglais/2 languages, french and english (1st version is french, next chap is translated, and so on...)</p><p>Je suis autiste donc mon écriture peut paraître un peu mécanique ou sans émotions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et me donner des conseil!! / I'm autistic so my writing may seem a bit emotionless, tell me and give me advices !! ♡</p><p>O/C est une Porteuse totalement obsédée par Delsin Rowe.<br/>Leur relation est très toxique donc... ouais, lisez à vos risques.<br/>Mais bon c'est de l'amour et du sexe, et oui, ceci est la fanfiction sans inceste  que vous cherchiez.</p><p>O/C is a young Conduit obsessed with Delsin Rowe.<br/>Their relationship is toxic af so... yeah, trigger warning.<br/>But it's love and smut and yes, this is the fanfiction without incest you've been looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delsin Rowe &amp; Original Character(s), Delsin Rowe/Female Reader, Delsin Rowe/Original Female Character(s), Delsin Rowe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tellement proche...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapitre 1 Français</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle traînait dans son lit depuis deux heures après son réveil. Comme à son habitude, elle écumait les réseaux et tous les sites qu’elle trouvait, à la recherche d’informations nouvelles, de choses qu’elle ignorait, de photos qu’elle n’avait pas déjà. Delsin Rowe était son obsession. Il était arrivé à Seattle la semaine dernière, elle l’avait croisé au détour d’une rue, et l’avait observé mettre à sac un poste de contrôle majeur du DUP. Le carnage qu’il avait causé était gravé dans sa mémoire, et elle avait adoré voir les soldats se faire éliminer un à un.</p><p>  Elle était également une porteuse. Quand ses parents l’avaient découvert, ils l’avaient envoyée au DUP, mais elle s’était enfuie. Quand elle les retrouva, elle obtint ce qu’elle voulait grâce à la menace : désormais, elle possédait son propre appartement et une somme était versée sur son compte chaque mois pour la nourriture et les charges. Pour ce qui était des plaisirs, elle assumait seule via le travail du sexe. Elle vendait des photos érotiques, et il lui arrivait de faire de la cam. Cette activité lui rapportait un fric inconsidérable, comme elle aimait le dire.</p><p>  Elle trouva finalement la motivation de se lever malgré la fatigue, enfila une jupe noire qui moulait ses formes, un t-shirt Limp Bizkit, des chaussettes noires montantes et des Dr.Martens aux lacets vert fluo, le code secret des Porteurs. Elle attacha autour de sa nuque son habituelle collier à clous, mis son bonnet et sorti avec son appareil photo et son téléphone, en cas de rencontre avec Delsin. Dans son sac, elle emporta son attirail habituel : un cache-nez, des tournevis, des pinces coupantes et un marteau. Suivre Delsin nécessitait parfois d’être dans l’illégalité, et la ville était truffée de caméra. Avant de sortir, elle s’observa dans la glace : ses racines châtains tranchaient avec sa teinture blonde, mais c’était encore supportable. Ses récents tatouages étaient cicatrisés et sa nouvelle paire de lunettes lui allait bien. Elle n’en avait pas besoin, elles n’offraient aucune correction, elle les portait pour le style. Elle arrangea ses piercings et partit en quête du Porteur.</p><p>  Et pour le trouver, c’était très simple : internet était une source inépuisable d’informations, mise à jour à chaque seconde. Les fans de Delsin Rowe étaient nombreux à Seattle, et à chaque turbulences, les forums étaient mis à jour. Il n’y avait rien pour l’instant alors elle décida simplement d’errer. Les rues de Seattle étaient magnifiques au printemps. Le soleil était radieux et les rues décorées de fleurs. Seattle était une ville verte, et cela lui était agréable. Les deux seuls éléments noircissant le tableau étaient la présence du DUP, via les soldats, les affiches de propagande et les caméras, et celle des manifestants anti-porteurs. Il lui était très difficile de ne pas les électrifier quand ils lui tendaient leur foutus tract. C’était pourtant simple, une décharge en plein cœur, et elle avait la paix. Mais elle ne devait pas faire de vague si elle voulait garder son appartement et sa liberté d’espionner Delsin Rowe. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>  Vers 14h, une notification fis résonner son téléphone. Cela faisait trois heures qu’elle errait au hasard dans les rues et elle s’était posée dans un café pour le déjeuner. Quand elle lut la mise à jour du forum, elle manqua de s’étrangler avec son soda. Delsin était assis sur le toit du café. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de s’y rendre. Elle découvrit grâce à Google Maps que le café était adjacent à un bâtiment administratif. Comme c’était un samedi, les bureaux étaient sûrement vides. Elle régla sa commande, sortit du café et chercha l’entrée secondaire de l’immeuble. Quand elle la trouva, elle s’assura d’envoyer une décharge électrique à la caméra qui surveillait l’entrée et força la serrure. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle évita les caméras jusqu’au panneau de contrôle de ces dernières. Enfin, elle neutralisa toutes les caméras en électrifiant le panneau.</p><p>  Une fois hors de vue du DUP, elle grimpa les escaliers en courant jusqu’à l’étage le plus proche du toit du café, mais ce dernier était deux mètres au-dessus du toit, et il n’y avait aucun moyen de sauter par la fenêtre sans qu’il la remarque. Alors elle se contenta d’ouvrir doucement la vitre et sortit son appareil photo.</p><p>  Il n’avait jamais été si proche d’elle. Assis sur un conduit d’aération, les cheveux bruns dépassant de son bonnet rouge flottait mollement dans la brise. Les manches remontées de son pull laissaient apparaître les veines de ses avant-bras et de ses mains. A son grand regret, il lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait donc ni voir ni photographier son visage. Peu importait, elle prit des photo de dos qui rendaient parfaitement avec ce soleil d’Avril.</p><p>« Les gens du blog vont adorer ! » pensa-t-elle à voix un peu trop haute. Delsin eu le réflexe de tourner la tête vers elle, et elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser. Elle se cacha sous un bureau quelques minutes, quand elle entendit résonner les sirènes du DUP, et la fenêtre s’ouvrir. Des coups de feu retentirent et elle entendit des bruits de pas. Une odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce et elle sentit ses joues lui bruler alors qu’elle rougissait comme jamais auparavant.</p><p>« Salopards du DUP… » murmura Delsin. </p><p>Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton sans faire de bruit et sortit son téléphone dans l’espoir de pouvoir filmer la moindre bribe de cet instant. Delsin, le porteur révolutionnaire qui menait à mal le DUP depuis quelques jours, le plus beau garçon qu’elle ait jamais vu, était là, à moins de deux mètres d’elle. Il sortit de la pièce après quelques minutes. Elle ignorait s’il l’avait vu, ou s’il ignorait sa présence, mais elle le suivit discrètement. Elle prenait soin de se cacher derrière le mur à chaque virage et utilisait un miroir pour voir où il tournait, le tout bien sûr sans perdre l’occasion de réaliser des photos et même des vidéos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So close...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been laying in bed for two hours after she woke up. As usual, she roamed her social medias and every website she could find, in a search for news and things she might ignore, for pics she never saw. Delsin Rowe was her obsession. He had arrived in Seattle last week, and she had passed him at the bend of a street, and she had watched him ransack the major DUP monitoring station. The carnage he caused was engraved in her memory, and she had enjoyed seeing him eliminate the soldiers, one by one.</p><p>  She was a conduit too. When her parents found out, they sent her to the DUP, but she escaped. She came back and got what she wanted by threatening them : from now on, she owned a flat in the center and her parents would pay a sum in her account each month. It covered food and taxes. As for the fun, she could afford anything thanks to sex work. She was a nude seller and a starting-to-be famous camgirl. This activity generated loads of cash, as she liked to say it.</p><p>  She eventually found enough strength to get up despite her tiredness. She slid into a tight black skirt, put on a Limp Bizkit t-shirt, black knee socks and Dr.Martens with bright green laces, the secret symbol of Conduits. She attached her usual spike choker, threw a beanie on her head, and headed out her apartment with her professional camera and her phone in case she met Delsin. In her backpack, she carried her usual equipment : a muffler, screwdrivers, wire cutters and a hammer. Following Delsin everywhere sometimes meant she had to do illegal stuff, and the town was loaded with cameras. Before she left, she checked herself in the mirror : her brown roots were growing out her blonde hair dye, but it wasn’t that bad for now. Her recent tattoos had healed nicely, and her new glasses complimented her cheeks. She didn’t need them, they were fake. She simply enjoyed the style. She arranged her piercing jewels and went out looking for the Conduit.</p><p>  And finding him was easy : internet was her best friend; an inexhaustible source of information updated every single minute of the day. Delsin Rowe’s fans were legion in Seattle, as a result, every turbulence was reported. She checked, but nothing was going on for now, so she just wandered in streets filled with the morning sun. Seattle was a green city; flowers were blooming in every street and the parks were huge. The only two elements blackening the table were the presence of the DUP via soldiers, propaganda posters and cameras, and the presence of the anti-Conduits protestors. It was hard for her not to kill them when they would hand their stupid tracks to her. It was so simple, all she had to do was electrify them right in the heart. But she didn’t, she needed to be anonymous and free to spy on Delsin.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Around 2am, a notification rang on her phone. She had been roving for three hours and had settled in a café for lunch. She almost choked on her soda when she read the update : Delsin was sitting on her café’s roof. She had to find a way to get there. She found - thanks to Google Maps - the café was adjacent to an administrative building. Since it was Saturday, the offices were surely empty. She payed her order and went to look out for the secondary entrance of the building. When she found out, she made sure to electrify the closest camera and broke the lock. Inside, she avoided the cameras until she reached the control panel. Obviously, she electrified it.</p><p> </p><p>  Now that she was out of the DUP sight, she climbed the stairs, running to the floor closest to the café’s roof. She opened a window to realize she was two meters about it, and there was no way she could jump out of it without Delsin noticing her. She hesitated, but she wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. She quietly opened the window and contented herself with pictures and videos.</p><p> </p><p>  He had never been this close to her. Sitting on a vent, his brown hair protruding from his red beanie floated limply in the breeze. The rolled-up sleeves of his sweater revealed the veins in his forearms and hands. Much to her regret, he had his back to her, so she could neither see nor photograph his face. Regardless, she took back photos that matched that April sun perfectly.</p><p>  “Guys from the blog are gonna love these !” she thought to herself in a voice – maybe, possibly – a bit loud. Delsin immediately turned his head to her, she barely had the time to lower her head behing the window. She hid under a desk a few minutes, when she heard the DUP sirens, and the window open. Shots could be heard, also footsteps. A smoked smell filled up the place and she felt her cheeks blush like they never did.</p><p>“DUP bastards…” whispered Delsin.</p><p>She brought her knees under her chin and pulled out her phone, hoping she could record anything from this unexpected moment. Delsin, the revolutionary Conduit, who had been carrying out the DUP, the prettiest boy she ever saw, was standing there, two steps away from her. He left the room after a few minutes. She ignored if he had seen her or not, and she quietly followed him in the hallways. She made sure to hide behind a wall at every corner and turn and used a mirror to see where he was going. Of course, she never missed the opportunity to take exceptional shots and videos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Et merde...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La rencooontre !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le chapitre est un peu court mais je suis épuisée, je fais au mieux &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Salomé était épuisée quand elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Les muscles de ses jambes tiraient douloureusement et son dos était rigide. Les images de la journées défilaient inlassablement dans sa mémoire, comme des flashs incontrôlables. Le DUP était rentré dans le bâtiment, donnant naissance à un affrontement avec Delsin. Elle était parvenue à se cacher un étage au-dessus et avait filmé le combat au travers de la grille d’un conduit d’aération. C’était son meilleur trophée depuis le début de sa chasse et elle en était extrêmement fière. Par malheur, la poussière l’avait faite éternuer, et même si le fracas du combat avait couvert le bruit, elle décida de quitter les lieux. Pour sortir, elle avait dû sauter d’une fenêtre haute de trois mètre et s’était blessé la cheville. Elle baissa sa chaussette pour l’inspecter et manqua d’avaler son chewing-gum quand elle vit la tâche violacée qui couvrait son articulation. Elle boîta jusqu’à la salle de bain et se fit un bandage serré avec de la glace pour atténuer la douleur. Elle avala deux cachets anti-douleur et rejoint sa chambre pour éditer et poster les photos et vidéos de cette extraordinaire journée.</p><p>  Cette aventure avait été des plus intenses. Elle n’avait pas seulement photographié Delsin de très proche, elle avait filmé un combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres seulement. Elle n’avait cependant pas pu en observer l’issue, alors elle arpenta chaque forum et chaque fanpage en recherche de réponses. Plusieurs théories étaient débattues, jusqu’à ce que le blog le plus actif annonce finalement que Delsin avait été aperçu sur les toits du quartier chic, et qu’il allait bien.</p><p>« Il s’en est sorti intact face à une vingtaine de soldats… Delsin, tu es indestructible ! »</p><p>Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle voulut rassembler ses forces pour rejoindre le quartier chic, mais sa cheville la rappela à l’ordre par une douleur aigüe qui irradia son mollet entier.</p><p>« Putain d’merde… J’vais pas pouvoir faire sans attelle ni béquille… »</p><p>Par chance, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se blessait de la sorte, ainsi elle possédait déjà ce matériel. La seule chose qui lui manquait était une crème apaisante. La pharmacie près de chez elle en vendait… Et celle du quartier chic aussi. Elle rassembla des pièces de monnaie qui traînaient sur son bureau, plaça son attelle sur sa cheville et pris sa béquille pour sortir. Elle n’emporta cette fois que son téléphone, son appareil photo pesait trop lourd pour son dos fatigué. Une fois dehors, elle hésita à appeler un de ses contacts fan de Delsin, mais se ravisa. Même si pister quelqu’un était plus simple et bien plus amusant à deux, Delsin faisait naître en elle une sorte de jalousie primaire, voir viscérale. Elle niait son besoin de sommeil et de nourriture si cela lui permettait d’obtenir les meilleures infos, les meilleures photos de lui. Rien ne l’énervait plus que d’apprendre que quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle avait récolté des informations croustillantes, ou des photos plus intéressantes. Elle chassait seule, et Delsin était sa proie, Seattle son terrain. Elle fourra donc son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et pris la route du quartier chic. Il n’était pas situé loin de chez elle mais sa cheville lui faisait mal. Au lieu de dix minutes, le trajet lui en prit vingt.</p><p>« Bonjour Mademoiselle, lança la pharmacienne.</p><p>- Bonjour, vous auriez de la crème apaisante pour les chevilles cassées ? </p><p>- Bien sûr. »</p><p>La pharmacienne observa l’attelle, et choisi plusieurs crèmes pour en prendre soin. Salomé observa les prix et constata la différence avec ceux de la pharmacie de son quartier. Son inquiétude s’avéra fondée quand la vendeuse annonça le prix.</p><p>« Vingt cinq dollars et quatre-vingt-quatorze cents.</p><p>- Je… Je ne crois pas avoir assez…</p><p>- C’est pour moi. »</p><p>Cette voix.</p><p>Elle l’avait entendue il y a exactement une heure.</p><p>Elle n’osa pas se retourner et son corps entier se raidit. La pharmacienne observa, soucieuse, les joues rougissantes de Salomé et ses mains tremblantes. Les bruits de pas indiquaient qu’il se rapprochait et l’odeur de cendres chaudes envahit rapidement ses narines et ses poumons. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud, mais elle ne sut dire si cela venait de son visage rouge tomate ou de Delsin. Il régla les achats et la guida hors de la pharmacie en agrippant son épaule de manière autoritaire. Sa main irradiait de chaleur et son pas pressée semblait traduire de l’agacement, ce qui l’inquiétait fortement. Mais une fois au-dehors, cette impression disparu. Delsin l’accompagna jusqu’à un banc et pris la cheville blessée pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il défit doucement son attelle et appliqua un gel frais apaisant sur le bleu monumental qui s’était formé. Salomé ne savait pas où se mettre. Il massait sa cheville avec grand soin, mais ne lui adressait pas un mot, ni même un regard. Il se concentrait, c’était tout. Elle retenait sa respiration, sans savoir quoi faire.</p><p>« Respire, aux dernières nouvelles, c’est vital.</p><p>- Désolée.</p><p>- De ? »</p><p>Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais sans méchanceté. Face au silence de la jeune fille, il reprit :</p><p>« Tu t’es fait ça en sautant d’une fenêtre des bureaux à côté du café ? Fallait une sacré paire pour encaisser cette chute.</p><p>- C’était stupide de ma part…</p><p>- C’est pas comme si tu avais eu d’autres choix sur le moment.</p><p>- Si, j’en avais un. »</p><p>Elle fit jaillir de sa main des rayons électriques. Delsin laissa échapper un rire surpris puis afficha un sourire complice .</p><p>« Si tu pouvais faire cette chute sans dégâts, pourquoi t’as sauté ?</p><p>- C’est une question à laquelle ni moi ni ma cheville n’avons de réponse. D’ailleurs… Quand est-ce que tu m’as détectée ?</p><p>- Devine ?</p><p>- Quand j’ai éternué dans le conduit d’aération ?</p><p>- Quel conduit d’aération ?»</p><p>Les deux jeunes Porteurs éclatèrent de rire, puis Delsin expliqua qu’il avait repéré la jeune femme lorsqu’elle se cachait derrière la fenêtre, alors qu’il était posté sur le toit. Le silence s’installa à nouveau et Delsin réinstalla l’attelle.</p><p>« C’est fait, tu devrais éviter les escapades comme celle d’aujourd’hui pendant un mois ou deux.</p><p>- Pour ça, faudra m’attacher, répondit Salomé en riant.</p><p>- C’est pas un soucis. D’ailleurs je me demande vraiment pourquoi. Je veux dire, je suis pas une star.</p><p>- Pas une star ? »</p><p>La surprise et l’incompréhension se lisaient sur le visage de Salomé.</p><p>« Enfin, je crois pas… Si ?</p><p>- Disons pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas une star, t’as un sacré fanclub.</p><p>- Va falloir me montrer ça. »</p><p>Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Le regard de Delsin était curieux, mais cela ne semblait pas adressé au dit « fanclub ». Ses yeux scrutaient son corps, ses cheveux emmêlés, sa jupe moulante.</p><p>« C’est… Tout est dans mon ordinateur portable, je ne l’ai pas sur moi… Une autre f-</p><p>- Alors on va chez toi. »</p><p>Ce n’était pas une question, c’était un ordre. Il n’y avait rien d’interrogatif dans le ton de sa voix et Salomé estimait légitime qu’il tienne à voir les photos et vidéos de lui prises à son insu. Elle se releva et voulu se mettre en route, quand il attrapa son bras.</p><p>« Ne t’embête pas à marcher. »</p><p>Elle ne comprit pas au début quand il s’agenouilla en lui tournant le dos, mais elle finit par s’y agripper fermement.</p><p>« Accroche toi bien, je suis pas réputé pour ma douceur. »</p><p>
  <em>Oh my… J’ai l’esprit un peu mal placé…</em>
</p><p>« Dans chaque sens du terme. » reprit-il dans un sourire qu’elle aperçut dans le reflet d’une vitrine.</p><p>Les muscles intérieurs de ses cuisses se contractèrent un peu plus, et Delsin s’éleva dans les airs, en suivant les directions de Salomé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oh no...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meeeeeet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a bit short sorry I'm exhausted ^^' &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Salomé was exhausted when she finally got home. Her legs muscles were sore, and her back was stiff. <br/>The images of the day paraded tirelessly in her memory, like uncontrollable flashes. The DUP had made their way into the building, which led to a fight against Delsin. She had managed to hide on the upper floor and recorded the fight thought the ventilation duct grilles. It was her best take since the beginning of her stalking, and it filled her with pride. Unfortunately, the dust in the duct had made her sneeze, and even though the noisy battle had covered the noise, she had chosen to leave the place. To get out, she had to jump out of a three-meter-high window, and she hurt her ankle. She took off her sock to examine it and almost swallowed her chewing gum when she saw the dark purplish bruise that was covering up her joint. She limped to the bathroom and made a tight bandage with ice to soothe the pain. She swallowed two meds and went back to her room to edit and post the pictures and videos of this extraordinary day.</p><p>  This adventure had been an intense one. Not only she had photographed Delsin closer than ever, she had a footage of him fighting a few meters away from her. However, she had not been able to observe the outcome, so she surveyed every blog, every fanpage in a search for answers. A few theories where discussed, until the biggest blog announced that Delsin had been seen on rooftops of the rich district, and he was just fine.</p><p>“He got out alive and intact of a fight against twenty soldiers… Delsin, you’re indestructible !”</p><p>A large smile grew on her face. She tried to gather the remains of her strength to join the chic district, but a sharp pain brought her back down to Earth by irradiating her whole calf.</p><p>“Shit… There’s no way I’ll do this without a splint and a crutch...”</p><p>Luckily, this wasn’t the first time she hurt herself by chasing Delsin. This way, she already owned the equipment. The only thing missing was a soothing cream. The drugstore of her street sold one… So did the one from the rich district. She picked the money lying on her desk, installed her splint and took her crutch to go out. She only took her phone this time, her camera being to heavy for her tired back. Once outside, she thought about calling one of her Delsin’s fan friends but changed her mind. Even though chasing was funnier when it was a shared moment, the Conduit Delsin aroused in her a sort of primary, even visceral jealousy. She would deny her need for sleep and food if it meant getting her hands on the best news or footages of him. Nothing pissed her off more than learning that someone else had gathered more compelling information or better pictures of him. She hunted solo, and Delsin was her prey, Seattle her hunting ground. She stuffed her phone in the pocket of her jacket and headed to the chic district. It wasn’t far away from her place, but her ankle hurt a lot. Instead of ten minutes, it took her twenty.</p><p>“Hello Miss, said the pharmacist.</p><p>- Hello, do you have soothing cream for broken ankles ?</p><p>- Sure.”</p><p>The pharmacist lady looked at the splint and picked several lotions and creams. Salomé confronted in her mind the prices of this drugstore and of the one in her street, and started to worry. Her concern was true when the lady announced the price.</p><p>“Twenty five dollars and ninety four cents.</p><p>-I… I think I can’t afford…</p><p>- I’ll take it.”</p><p>She froze. This voice.</p><p>She had heard it exactly an hour ago. She didn't dare turn around and her whole body stiffened. The pharmacist watched, worriedly, Salome's blushing cheeks and her trembling hands. Footsteps indicated he was coming closer and the smell of hot ashes quickly filled his nostrils and lungs. The air suddenly warmed up, but she couldn’t tell if it came out of Delsin or of her tomato-red face. He paid for her order and guided her outside the store by grapping her shoulder in an authoritarian manner. His hand radiated heat and his hurried step seemed to reflect annoyance, which caused her to worry intensely. But the second they stepped out, this feeling disappeared. He brought her to a bank and took his injured ankle to place it on his knees. He carefully undid her splint and gently applied a cooling soothing gel on the gigantic bruise. Salomé didn’t know how to react. He was tenderly massaging her ankle, but remained silent and didn’t throw a single look at her. He focused, that was all. She was holding her breath, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“Breathe. Last time I checked, that ish was vital.</p><p>- I’m sorry.</p><p>- What for ?”</p><p>He gave her a questioning look. As she wouldn’t say a word, he said :</p><p>“You did this by jumping off the window ? That required a grown ass pair.</p><p>- That was stupid.</p><p>- Well, you had no choice.</p><p>- I had one.”</p><p>She flashed electric rays from her hand. Delsin let out a surprised laugh then gave her an accomplice smile.</p><p>“If you had this choice, why’d you jump ?</p><p>- This is a question that neither I nor my ankle has an answer to. Besides ... When did you detect me?</p><p>- Guess.</p><p>- When I sneezed in the ventilation duct ?</p><p>- Which ventilation duct ?”</p><p>The two Conducts burst out laughing, then Delsin told her he had noticed her when she was hiding behind the window. Silence settled again and Delsin put the splint back on.</p><p>“Done. Maybe you should avoid adventures like today for at least a month or two.</p><p>- You’ll have to tie me up then, she answered in a laugh.</p><p>- That’s not a problem for me. By the way, I was wandering why. I mean, I’m not a celebrity or anything…</p><p>- Not a celebrity ?”</p><p>Salomé’s face displayed surprise and lack of understanding.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t so… Unless ?</p><p>- Let’s say that, for someone who’s not a celebrity, you got one hell of a huge fanclub.</p><p>- You’ll show me.”</p><p>She didn’t know how to answer. Delsin’s stare was curious, but it didn’t seem to be about to the “fanclub” thing. His eyes scanned her body, her tangled hair, her tight skirt.</p><p>“Everything’s in my computer... I don’t have it right now, maybe another t-</p><p>- Then we’re going to your place.”</p><p>He wasn’t asking, it was an order. There was nothing questioning about his tone and Salomé felt it was legitimate for him to see the photos and videos taken without him knowing. She got up and started to walk when he caught her arm.</p><p>“Don’t bother walking.”<br/><br/></p><p>She didn't understand at first when he knelt down with his back to her, but eventually she gripped it tightly.</p><p>“Hold on tight, I ain’t famous for being gentle.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh my… My mind’s out of place…</em>
</p><p>“In every sense of it.” He said in grin she caught by looking at the reflection of a window.</p><p>Her inner thigh muscles contracted a little more, and Delsin rose into the air, following Salomé's directions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prise au piège</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les deux Porteurs arrivent chez Salomé, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue en partant de chez elle ce matin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapitre un peu plus long et j'ai essayé de mettre plus d'émotions, j'espère que vous aimerez !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Les pensées de Salomé s’emmêlaient alors qu’elle s’agrippait de toutes ses forces au dos de Delsin, qui se déplaçait de manière rapide et saccadée. Elle peinait à réaliser ce qu’il lui arrivait. Le beau Porteur l’avait repérée dès le début de la journée, et ce manque de discrétion de sa part la couvrait de honte, elle qui n’estimait point les efforts donnés, mais la finalité d’un travail bien fait. Et bien qu’elle ne doutât pas que cela serait le seul moyen qu’il la remarque, du fait de sa grande timidité, elle aurait préféré prévoir un minimum les paramètres cette rencontre. Au lieu de ça, il l’avait repérée et suivie jusqu’à la pharmacie. Il avait soigné son entrée, avait misé sur la soudaineté de la rencontre. Il n’avait pas cherché à la ménager, il l’avait prise sur le fait, effrayée, attendrie, et avait conclu ce rodéo émotionnel en lui mettant une pression immesurable sur les épaules. Il la forçait à révéler ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux et de plus intime : son obsession pour lui. Toutes ses recherches, toutes ses photos, ses vidéos, son historique, ses onglets favoris, ses fonds d’écrans, ses posters… Sa chambre entière était un temple d’adoration de Delsin Rowe, et bien qu’elle en rêvât secrètement au plus profond d’elle-même, elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu pour ambition de le lui révéler. Pas si tôt. Et pas à sa demande. Toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient à ses sens perturbés par des sensations qu’elle découvrait : le parfum musqué de Delsin, mêlé à celui de la fumée, la douceur et le confort de ses vêtements contre la peau intérieure de ses cuisses, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, les rues de Seattle vues du ciel, par-dessus son épaule, enfin le son de sa voix quand il demandait la direction de son appartement. Ce capharnaüm émotionnel et sensoriel devenait ingérable et sa respiration s’accélérait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle crut à une crise d’angoisse, mais ce type de complications n’étaient pas permises dans une situation si incertaine. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de son appartement, qu’elle avait quitté ce matin sans l’avoir rangé.</p><p>  Elle prit pleinement conscience du désordre en même temps que Delsin, quand elle en déverrouilla la porte. Des photos de lui prises il y a quelques jours trainaient au sol, un poster à son effigie se décollait du mur et son ordinateur portable était ouvert sur l’écran d’accueil, dont le fond d’écran était Delsin lançant des tirs de fumée à un soldat armé du DUP. Bien qu’au final peu de choses soient mal rangées, l’impression de désordre était accentuée par le fait que cet appartement n’était composé que d’une grande pièce principale, faisant office de chambre/cuisine/salle à manger, et d’une petite pièce au fond pour la salle de bain. Le cerveau de Salomé calculait à la vitesse d’un ordinateur pour trouver une explication un tant soit peu logique à cette obsession, c’est le sifflement impressionné de Delsin qui la sortit de sa recherche.</p><p>« Wow, c’est carrément plus qu’être fan. »</p><p>Il s’était avancé dans l’appartement et jetait des regards intrigués autour de lui. Salomé, quant à elle, restait silencieuse. Elle fixait le sol et se tenait toujours dans l’encadrement de sa porte d’entrée. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte. Ce qu’elle avait de plus intime et précieux était révélé à la pire personne possible, elle se sentait nue et exposée. Face à son silence, Delsin repris :</p><p>« C’est carrément cool.</p><p>- Quoi ? elle releva la tête, incertaine.</p><p>- Ouais, c’est énorme !</p><p>- Tu trouves ?</p><p>-Evidemment, c’est bizarre. Mais… »</p><p>Il se rapprocha d’elle, et ne s’arrêta que lorsque la chaleur de son souffle effleurait le bout de son nez. Il releva doucement son menton, et planta son regard dans le sien.</p><p>« …ça a son charme. »</p><p>Il ne s’éloigna qu’après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles les yeux de Salomé étaient incapables de regarder ailleurs que directement dans ceux de Delsin. Ils avaient emprisonné son regard, et elle crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il eut un sourire en coin puis recula et se pencha pour ramasser une photo qui traînait sur le tapis au pied de son lit. Elle le représentait vu en contre-plongée sous un ciel de coucher de soleil, des tourbillons de fumée s’enroulant autour de ses poings. Une de ses plus belles prises. Il semblait plongé dans l’observation de cette photo, ses sourcils étaient froncés.</p><p>« Comment t’as fait pour prendre cette photo ?</p><p>- J’étais dans le sous-sol d’une boutique de figurines… Tu faisais du grabuge dehors, le vendeur était sorti pour regarder alors j’en ai profité pour descendre. Il y avait une toute petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, tu étais juste devant.</p><p>- Elle est incroyable cette photo, dit-il en souriant de fierté, comme s’il se félicitait d’être inconsciemment un aussi bon modèle.</p><p>- Elle m’a valu 880 likes sur le blog le plus actif. C’est pas énorme, mais c’est pas rien non plus.</p><p>- Presque 900 likes c’est pas énorme ? Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise.</p><p>- Disons que certaines publications ont atteint les 1500.</p><p>- Les tiennes ? »</p><p>Elle mit du temps à articuler une réponse pourtant simple, et qui, bizarrement, lui procurait une grande fierté.</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>Il lui adressa un regard et un sourire en coin, et elle crut voir qu’il se mordait légèrement la lèvre.</p><p>
  <em>C’est comme dans mes rêves… Aller prends ton courage à deux main ma grande, tu gères.</em>
</p><p>« Tu veux en voir plus ? »</p><p>Delsin parut étonné par cet élan de courage, et sembla le prendre comme un défi. Jusque-là, elle avait été timide, impressionnée, et docile. Elle se tourna pour fermer la porte, il en profita pour s’avancer de nouveau vers elle.</p><p>« Oui, mais je crois pas qu’on parle de la même chose.</p><p>- Comment ça ? »</p><p>Alors qu’elle se retournait, il attrapa fermement ses hanches et la bloqua contre la porte. La surprise pris le dessus sur la peur et l’immobilisa. Le regard de Delsin dévorait le sien, avant qu’il ne colle violemment ses lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser brûlant, un peu à sens unique, s’en suivit. Les mains chaudes du Porteur serraient ses hanches assez fort pour faire mal, mais pas assez pour qu’elle ne veuille s’en défaire. Elle se savait prise au piège d’une emprise grandissante, mais dont elle doutait vouloir sortir. Son cerveau imaginait mille et un scénarios potentiels quant à l’issue de ce baiser et cette incertitude dans une situation aussi risquée lui coupait le souffle. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il défit le baiser qu’elle parvint à reprendre sa respiration. Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle venait de frôler la noyade. Ses yeux traduisaient une panique qui amusa Delsin, ce qu’il ne cacha pas, puisqu’elle l’entendit ricaner.</p><p>« C’est magnifique… »</p><p>Elle était bien trop désorientée et impressionnée pour répondre. Mais malgré sa confusion, elle sentait qu’elle ne parvenait à refléter qu’une seule émotion : l’admiration obsessive. Delsin se délectait de toutes les possibilités qu’offrait ce regard pleins d’étoiles. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui tendre son téléphone déverrouillé et de lui tourner le dos pour explorer à nouveau les fichiers le concernant.</p><p>« Enregistre ton numéro là-dedans ma belle, histoire de se retrouver ailleurs qu’à cette pharmacie de bourgeois pro-DUP.</p><p>- Tu… Tu loges où toi ?</p><p>- Hôtel. Il avait négligemment lancé cette réponse, car il fouillait le dossier « vidéos combats » de l’ordinateur traînant sur le lit. J’avoue que c’est impressionnant ces combats vus de l’extérieur. Dommage qu’il y ait les grilles en premier plan.</p><p>- A l’hôtel ? J’imagine pas à combien ça doit revenir…</p><p>- T’as une meilleure solution ? Il la regardait avec un air qui insinuait la réponse qu’elle avait du mal à phraser.</p><p>- J’ai… un lit deux places… Et un loyer pris en charge par mes parents… »</p><p>Elle rendit son téléphone à son nouveau colocataire en le lançant sur le lit.</p><p>« Parfait alors. »</p><p>Il lui lança un clin d’œil qui la fit rougir.</p><p>
  <em>Va falloir venir à bout de cette timidité si tu veux t’en sortir ma grande…</em>
</p><p>« Tu parlais du blog le plus actif… Il y en a combien en tout ?</p><p>- Je vais te montrer. » répondit-elle dans un sourire.</p><p>Il se décala pour lui faire de la place sur le lit. Elle s’allongea sur le ventre à ses côtés et passa plusieurs heures à lui montrer l’univers qui s’était créé autour de lui. Chaque forum était pour Delsin une promesse de pouvoir et d’avenir glorieux. Son ambition grandissait à chaque page de fan que Salomé lui montrait et il sentait monter en lui des désirs d’avoir Seattle à ses pieds.</p><p>Et au vu de l’armée que constituaient ces admirateurs, il s’en savait capable.</p><p> </p><p>  Sans s’en rendre compte, les deux Porteurs avaient passé deux heures sur ces forums. Delsin était impressionné par l’engouement de Salomé. Elle qui semblait si honteuse était maintenant remplie de fierté. Une photo, cependant, le fit froncer les sourcils.</p><p>« Cette photo, c’est la nuit où j’ai rencontré Fetch.</p><p>- Oui. J’étais allongée sur le toit de l’immeuble adjacent. Je suis vraiment fière de cette photo. C’est ce soir-là que j’ai compris.</p><p>- Compris ?</p><p>- A quel point tu étais exceptionnel. Tu peux obtenir les pouvoirs des autres par un simple contact avec leur peau. Avec une vie sociale fournie, tu pourrais devenir invincible.</p><p>- Je suis pas loin de l’être déjà. J’ai éliminé 20 soldats du DUP.</p><p>- Tu es incroyable… »</p><p>Les yeux de la jeune fille se perdaient dans les siens. Elle avait l’air d’une rêveuse éveillée. Petit à petit, l’admiration de Salomé devenait une drogue violente, ses yeux en étaient les seringues. Ce regard désespérément dévoué lui donnait l’impression d’être un dieu. Ses lèvres ne résistèrent pas à l’attraction de la bouche entrouverte de sa nouvelle… amie ? Copine ? Suivante ? Idolâtre ? Il ne savait quel mot poser sur elle, par défaut, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches à nouveau. Ce baiser était plus passionné que le premier, car Salomé n’était pas surprise, et elle y répondait avec… amour ?</p><p>« Prends mon pourvoir… dit-elle en décollant ses lèvres de celle du Porteur.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- L’électricité. Si tu la contrôles, tu feras un malheur. Surtout dans une société aussi dépendante à l’énergie nucléaire.</p><p>- Avec plaisir… » il n’avait hésité que quelques secondes.</p><p>Elle retira sa veste et tendit son bras à l’homme allongé à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y décela une lueur qui n’y était pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce n’était plus du jeu, c’était un désir dévorant de puissance. Des flammes dansaient – littéralement – dans ses yeux. Elle ne réalisait pas avec quelle force elle se mordait la lèvre, jusqu’à ce qu’une goutte de sang perle à la surface. Delsin s’approche lentement pour poser sa langue sur la blessure et s’en suivit un nouveau baiser. Sa main se posa sur l’épaule couverte de Salomé, puis il la fit glisser le long de son bras, qu’il serra fort. La sensation de pouvoir illimité ressentie quelques jours auparavant s’empara à nouveau de lui.</p><p>  Salomé avait l’impression que sa force vitale lui était arrachée. Elle sentait l’énergie électrique de ses pouvoir traverser ses veines et quitter son corps pour rejoindre celui de l’homme qui l’embrassait. Mais le plus terrifiant furent les réminiscences de son passé qui défilèrent dans ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces images lui venaient maintenant, et elle avait l’impression que Delsin pouvait les lire, qu’il pouvait lire chaque secret, chaque souvenir enfoui en elle. Elle avait l’impression qu’il avait accès à l’entièreté de son être.</p><p>  Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle n’avait plus aucune force. Elle retrouva difficilement le regard de Delsin, qui cette fois-ci semblait soucieux, voir blessé.</p><p>« Tu as tellement souffert…</p><p>- Tu… Tu as tout vu ? »</p><p>Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la serrer fort contre son torse, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p>« Désormais, tu es sous ma protection. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Plus jamais.</p><p>- Merci Delsin. »</p><p>Elle se blottit contre lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, être piégée était rassurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two Conduits have arrived at Salomé's place, which she did NOT planned this morning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's abit longer and I tried to put more emotions into it, hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Salomé’s thoughts tangled in her brain as she was clutching hard on Delsin’s back. She had struggles realizing what was happening to her. The handsome Conduit had noticed her since the beginning, and this lack of discretion ashamed her, she who did not value the efforts given, but the finality of a well-done job. And although she had no doubt that that would be the only way he would notice her, due to her great shyness, she would have preferred to have minimal control on the parameters of this meeting. Instead, he had detected and followed her to the drugstore. He had staged his entry; he had bet on the suddenness of their meeting. He hadn't tried to spare her, he had caught her in the act, frightened, moved, and had concluded this emotional rodeo by putting immeasurable pressure on her shoulders. He forced her to reveal her most precious and intimate thing : her obsession for him. All her research, all her pictures, her videos, her internet history, her favorites pages, her wallpapers, her posters… Her room was a temple dedicated to Delsin Rowe, and even though she had dreamt about it secretly, she never really had the project to reveal it to him. Not so early. Not at his request. All those thoughts were getting mixed up with her senses, disturbed by new feelings : Delsin’s musky and smoky fragrance, the softness and comfort of his clothes against the skin of her inner thighs, the warmth his body sent forth, Seattles’ streets seen from above his shoulder and the sound of his voice when he asked the wat to her place. This emotional and sensory mess was becoming unmanageable and her breathing quickened to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She thought about an anxiety attack, but this kind of complications was not allowed in such situation. He was getting dangerously closer to her apartment, which she had left this morning without cleaning it.</p><p> </p><p>  She became fully aware of the mess at the same time as Delsin, when she unlocked the door. Photographs of him laid on the floor, a poster of him was peeling off the wall and her laptop was open on the home screen, the wallpaper of which was Delsin throwing smoke shots at an armed DUP soldier. Although in the end not much was put away badly, the impression of disorder was accentuated by the fact that this apartment consisted only of a large main room, serving as a bedroom / kitchen / dining room, and a living room, and a small room at the back for the bathroom. Salomé's brain was calculating at computer speed to find any slightly logical explanation for this obsession, it was Delsin's impressed whistle that brought her out of her search.</p><p>“Wow, that’s more than being fan.”</p><p>He had walked into the apartment and was casting puzzled looks around him. Salomé, as for her, remained silent. She was staring at the floor and standing in the framing of her front door. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. What she held the most intimate and private to her was being revealed to the worst person ever. She felt naked and exposed. Facing her silence, Delsin spoke again :</p><p>“This is pretty awesome.</p><p>- What ? She raised her head, uncertain.</p><p>- Yeah, that’s freaking cool !</p><p>- You think so ?</p><p>- Well, of course, it’s weird. But…”</p><p>He moved closer to her and didn't stop until the warmth of his breath brushed the tip of her nose. He curled a finger under her chin and slowly raised it, he fixed his gaze on hers.</p><p>“…it has a charm.”</p><p>  He only moved away after a few seconds, during which Salomé's eyes were unable to look anywhere but directly into Delsin's. They had locked her stare up, and she thought her heart had skipped a beat.   A grin curled the corner of his lips and stepped back to pick up a photo of him laying on the carpet. It pictured him as seen from a low angle under a sunset sky, swirls of smoke wrapping around his fists. One of her best shots. He seemed absorbed by it, his brows were frowned.</p><p>“How did you take this photo ?</p><p>- I was in the basement of a figurine shop... You were making a mess outside, the salesman went out to watch so I took the opportunity to go downstairs. There was a very small window that looked out onto the street, you were standing right there.</p><p>- This photo is amazing, he said, smiling with pride, as if subconsciously congratulating himself on being such a good role model.</p><p>- It got me 880 likes on the most active blog. That’s not much, but it’s not bad either.</p><p>- Almost 900 likes is not much ? his eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>- Let’s say some posts reach out to 1500 likes.</p><p>- Yours ?”</p><p>She took a long time to articulate a simple answer which, strangely, gave her great pride.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He gave her a look and smirk, and she thought she saw him bite his lip.</p><p>
  <em>It’s just like in my dreams… Grab your ovaries big girl, you got this.</em>
</p><p>“Wanna see more ?”</p><p>Delsin seemed surprised by her surge of courage and took it like a dare. Until now, she had been shy, impressed, and docile. She backed him to close the door and took the opportunity to walk towards her again.</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing.</p><p>- What do you mean ?”</p><p>As she turned back, he firmly grabbed her waist and blocked her against the door. Surprise overcame fear and immobilized her. Delsin’s stare was devouring hers, then his lips crashed on hers. A hot kiss, a bit one-sided, followed. The Conduit’s warm hands clamped her waist hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough for her to wish it would stop. She knew she was trapped in a growing trap, but she doubted she wanted to escape. Her brain imagined a thousand potential scenarios as to the outcome of this kiss and the uncertainty in such a risky situation took her breath away. Only when he broke the kiss did she manage to catch back her breath. She took a deep breath, as if she had just come close to drowning. Her eyes reflected a panic that amused Delsin, which he did not hide, as she heard him snicker.</p><p>“Marvelous…”</p><p>She was far too disoriented and in awe to answer. But despite her confusion, she knew she managed to reflect only one emotion : obsessive admiration. Delsin reveled in all the possibilities that this starry gaze offered. He quickly ran his hand in her hair then handed her his unlocked phone and went back to her computer, exploring her files about him.</p><p>“Record your number in there honey, so we can meet somewhere other than this pro-DUP-bourgeois-filled district.</p><p>- And where are you staying at ?</p><p>- Hostel.He had tossed this response carelessly, as he searched the "fighting videos" folder on the computer lying on the bed. I admit these fights are impressive, seen from the outside. Too bad the grates are in the foreground.</p><p>- The hostel ? My, I can’t imagine how expensive that must be…</p><p>- You got any better idea ? He was looking at her with a stare suggesting the answer she struggled phrasing.</p><p>- I got a double bed… And my parents pay the rent…”</p><p>She gave his phone back to her new roommate by throwing it on the bed.</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>He gave her a wink that made her blush.</p><p>
  <em>You're gonna to have to overcome this shyness of yours if you want to slay this situation, big girl…</em>
</p><p>“You were talking about the most active blog… How many are there ?</p><p>- Let me show you.” She answered with a smile.</p><p>He shifted to make room for her on the bed. She laid on her belly next to him and spent hours showing him the universe that had developed around him. Every forum was for Delsin a new promise of power and glorious destiny. His ambition grew bigger with every fanpage Salomé showed him and he felt a desire to have Seattle at his feet rising in him.</p><p>And given the army of these admirers, he knew he could.</p><p> </p><p>  Without realizing, the two Conduits spent two hours on these forums. Delsin was amazed by Salomé’s infatuation. She who appeared so ashamed was now filled with pride. One photo, however, made him frown.</p><p>« This is the night I met Fetch.</p><p>- Yes, I was laying on the adjacent building. I’m really proud of this one. This night, I knew.</p><p>- Knew what ?</p><p>- How powerful you are. You can get other people's powers just by touching their skin. With a busy social life, you’d be invincible.</p><p>- I almost am. I eliminated 20 DUP soldiers.</p><p>- You are incredible…”</p><p>The young girl’s eyes were lost in his. She looked like a daydreamer. Slowly, her awe was becoming a poisonous drug, her eyes were syringes. This hopelessly devoted stare made him feel like a god. His lips couldn't resist the attraction of his new ... friend's half-open mouth. Or girlfriend ? Worshiper ? He didn't know what word to put on her, by default he put his hands on her hips again.This kiss was more passionate than the first, because Salomé wasn't surprised, and she responded with… love ?</p><p>“ Take my power… She said when they broke the kiss.</p><p>- What ?</p><p>- Electricity. If you control it, you’d make a mess. Especially in a society so dependent on nuclear energy.</p><p>- With greatest pleasure…” He only hesitated a few seconds.</p><p>She took off her jacket and extended her arm to the man lying beside her. She looked at him in the eyes and noticed a shimmer that was not here a few seconds before. He wasn’t playing anymore; this shimmer was a consuming desire for power. Flames were -literally- dancing in his eyes. She didn't realize how hard she was biting her lip, until a drop of scarlet rose to the surface. Delsin came closer in to rest his tongue on the wound and another kiss followed. His hand rested on Salome's covered shoulder, then he slid it down her arm, which he squeezed tightly. The feeling of unlimited power he had felt few days ago took over him for the third time. Salomé felt like her life force was being torn from her. She felt the electric energy of her powers run through her veins and leave her body to join that of the man kissing her. But the most terrifying part were the reminiscences of her past that scrolled in front of her eyes. She could not understand why all those images were coming back to her right now, but she felt like Delsin could read them. She felt like he could read every secret, every buried memory of her. She felt like he had access to her entire being.</p><p>  When their lips ripped apart, she had no strength left. She struggled to find Delsin’s gaze back, which this time seemed concerned, almost hurt.</p><p>“You’ve been through so much…</p><p>- You… Saw everything ?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. He only took her close to his chest and held her tight, running a hand in his hair.</p><p>“From now on, you are under my protection. Nobody will ever hurt you. Never.</p><p>- Thank you Delsin.”</p><p>She curled up against him and for the first time in her life, being trapped was a blessing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>